Мошенник. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Деймон Линделоф * Режиссер: Такер Гейтс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Confidence_Man_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Кейт и Сойер (Кейт идёт по пляжу, видит одежду Сойера и книгу) СОЙЕР: Hell of a book. It's about bunnies. КЕЙТ: Must be cold without your trunks. СОЙЕР: You bet. How about you come a little closer and warm me up? КЕЙТ: You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Sawyer. Флэшбэк Сойера (Сойер в отеле с Джессикой) ДЖЕС: You're incredible Sawyer. СОЙЕР: I love you. Look at you. What do you want, right now? ДЖЕС: How could I want anything else? (Джес смотрит на часы) ДЖЕС: Oh, uh-oh, baby. СОЙЕР: Oh, what. ДЖЕС: I thought you had a meeting. СОЙЕР: Yeah, but it's not until 3:30. ДЖЕС: Baby, it's 3:28. СОЙЕР: Damn it. Damn it. Baby, why don't you just, uh... ДЖЕС: No, just go. You go, okay, I'll stay here – order room service, get fat. СОЙЕР: Why don't you order a chocolate sundae – when I get back, I'll use you as a dish. (Сойер хватает кейс, высыпаются деньги) СОЙЕР: You weren't exactly supposed to see that. Воришка (Сойер в джунглях, видит Буна возле своего тайника) СОЙЕР: What are you doing in my stuff, son? В пещерах (Джек осматривает раны Саида) ДЖЕК: This is going to hurt. Ready to tell me what happened? САИД: We were trying to find the source of the distress call. I saw the flare from the beach and then the flare from Sawyer's position in the jungle. I switched on my antenna, activated the transceiver, and then – darkness. Whoever hit me came from behind. ДЖЕК: And destroyed the equipment? САИД: Yes. ДЖЕК: Listen, we're going to figure this out, but don't do anything... САИД: I will do whatever I need to do to find the man responsible. (Входят Бун и Шеннон) ШЕННОН: We need some help over here. ДЖЕК: What happened? БУН: Sawyer. На берегу слишком солнечно ЧАРЛИ: Morning delivery. КЛЭР: Awww, you're sweet, thanks. ЧАРЛИ: Well, I figured in your condition, with the extra baggage, you know... КЛЭР: Well, I can still walk. ЧАРЛИ: Barely. Anyway, I worry about you out here. You know, it's very – sunny. КЛЭР: Thus, my hat. ЧАРЛИ: There's plenty of hats in the caves. And we've got a doctor there, as well. That'll come in handy. КЛЭР: I like the beach, Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend the day with sand fleas. КЛЭР: I want to be here – for when we get rescued. ЧАРЛИ: When we get rescued, right. В пещерах (Джек осматривает Буна) БУН: Jack, it's fine. It's just a scrape. ДЖЕК: Yeah, lot's of scrapes today. I'm running out of peroxide. БУН: He just jumped me man. I didn't... ДЖЕК: Why? БУН: Shannon has asthma. ДЖЕК: Asthma? БУН: Yeah. ДЖЕК: I've never seen her have an attack before. БУН: Because she had an inhaler. She's sneaks hits when no one's looking. She's been embarrassed about it since she was a little kid. I guess breathing's not cool. ДЖЕК: Had an inhaler? БУН: It ran out a couple of days ago. But I had 4 refills which should have been enough for a couple of months. But she always forgets her medication so I put it my suitcase. Today I see that jackass reading Watership Down. ДЖЕК: You're losing me. БУН: It was in my bags, the stuff that I checked. If he has my book he has my luggage, if he has the luggage he has the inhalers. Her breathing got really rough today, man. If she has an attack, it's not going to be good. Джек обращается к Сойеру ДЖЕК: Where is it? СОЙЕР: Hey, Doc. Long time no see. ДЖЕК: Where is it? СОЙЕР: Where's what? ДЖЕК: The girl's asthma medicine. Shannon – her inhalers. СОЙЕР: Oh, that. ДЖЕК: You attacked a kid for trying to help his sick sister. СОЙЕР: No, I whooped a thief cuz he was going through my stuff. ДЖЕК: Yours? What makes it yours? What, you think you can just take something out of a suitcase and that makes it yours? СОЙЕР: Which I had to move because everybody just wants to help themselves. Look, I don't know what kind of commie share-fest you're running over in cave town, but down here possession's 9/10ths. And a man's got a right to protect his property. ДЖЕК: Get up. СОЙЕР: Why, you want to see who's taller? ДЖЕК: Get up. СОЙЕР: You sure you want to make this your problem, Doc? ДЖЕК: Oh yeah. I'm sure. (Сойер встаёт. Входит Кейт) КЕЙТ: Hey, what's going on here? (Джек уходит, Кейт - за ним) Флэшбэк Сойера. Всё ещё в отеле ДЖЕС: You told me you were going to Baton Rouge to close a deal. СОЙЕР: Just trust me, there isn't any time to explain. I'm already late. I miss this meeting, the whole deal's a bust, alright? That's everything I have. 140,000 dollars. There's an oil mining operation in the Gulf of Mexico – drilling platforms. 300,000 dollars buys one share, but as soon as you invest a Government sponsored fund kicks in and triples your money in two weeks. Triples it. ДЖЕС: 300,000? СОЙЕР: Yeah. ДЖЕС: You've got 140. СОЙЕР: I found an investor in Toronto – wants in 50/50. In two weeks we'll be splitting almost a million bucks. Jess, this is my chance. ДЖЕС: There's another option. СОЙЕР: Yeah, and what's that? ДЖЕС: That I give you the 160,000 and we split the profit. СОЙЕР: Yeah, and how in the hell are you going to scare up 160,000 bucks? ДЖЕС: My husband. Кейт и Джек о Сойере ДЖЕК: I'm going to kill him. КЕЙТ: That's not going to help us get the medicine. ДЖЕК: Maybe not, but it'll feel good. КЕЙТ: So what's stopping you? ДЖЕК: We're not savages, Kate. Not yet. КЕЙТ: Let me talk to Sawyer. ДЖЕК: What makes you think he's going to listen to you? КЕЙТ: He says we have a connection. ДЖЕК: Do you? КЕЙТ: Please. Письмо (Сойер рубит дрова, подходит Кейт) КЕЙТ: What do you want? СОЙЕР: Excuse me? КЕЙТ: What do you want, Sawyer? СОЙЕР: Freckles, I got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start. КЕЙТ: What do you want for the inhalers? СОЙЕР: Ah, good question. Hang on a tick. What do I want? A kiss ought to do it. КЕЙТ: What? СОЙЕР: A kiss, from you, right now? КЕЙТ: I don't buy it. СОЙЕР: Buy what? КЕЙТ: The act. You try too hard, Sawyer. I ask you to help a woman who can't breath and you want me to kiss you? Nobody's that disgusting. I've seen you, you know. СОЙЕР: Seen me what? КЕЙТ: With that piece of paper – the one you keep in your pocket. Seen the expression on your face when you read it and how carefully you fold it up. It means something to you. So you can play games all you want, but I know there's a human being in there somewhere. Give me the medication. СОЙЕР: You think you understand me? КЕЙТ: Yeah. I think I have... СОЙЕР: Shut up. You want to know what kind of human being I am? hands her his letter Read it. Read it. Out loud. КЕЙТ: Dear Mr. Sawyer, you don't know who I am but I know who you are and I know what you done. You had sex with my mother and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry and he killed my mother and then he killed himself, too. СОЙЕР: Don't stop now. You're just getting to the good part. КЕЙТ: All I know is your name. But one of these days I'm going to find you and I'm going to give you this letter so you'll remember what you done to me. You killed my parents, Mr. Sawyer. СОЙЕР: Now about that kiss... I didn't think so. Саид беседует с Локком САИД: Locke, where were you last night, around sunset? ЛОКК: Well, I'm afraid the only witness to my whereabouts is the boar that I was skinning for our dinner. I heard you were trying to send out a distress call. So it would seem whoever attacked you has a reason for not wanting to get off the island. Maybe someone who is profiting from our current circumstances? And from what I've seen you and Mr. Sawyer share a certain animosity. САИД: No, he has an alibi. Just before I was struck, he set off a bottle rocket, a signal we had worked out – 2 kilometers away. He wouldn't have the time to go... ЛОКК: Unless he found a way to time delay the fuse on his rocket. САИД: How could he possibly have... ЛОКК: Anyone who watches television knows how to improvise a slow fuse. Use a cigarette. offers Sayid his knife Just in case there's a next time. У Шеннон приступ БУН: Just try to breathe. Breathe. Come on Shann work with me. (Сойер приходит в пещеры за водой) ДЖЕК: Give me the inhalers – now. СОЙЕР: Hell, I wondered when you were going to stop asking nice. (Джек бьёт его в лицо кулаком) СОЙЕР: Well, it's about time, cowboy. Been telling you since day one, we're in the wild. Didn't think you had it in you. (Джек бьёт снова) СОЙЕР: That all you got? Флэшбэк. Те же и Дэвид (Сойер в ресторане с Джес и её мужем, Дэвидом) СОЙЕР: I'm not sure this is such a good idea. ДЖЕС: Why not? СОЙЕР: Because business between friends is always a little sticky. I don't know you well, but I know your wife. Working with her at the auto dealership, I'm just not sure I'm comfortable. ДЭВИД: Louisiana will invest two thirds of the drilling costs. What is this? A loophole? СОЙЕР: Look, David, you're reluctant. I get it. You got your lumbar yard, you don't need this. ДЖЕС: You should do this. ДЭВИД: Jess, I don't even know this guy. ДЖЕС: Show him the cash. ДЭВИД: How do I know this is real? СОЙЕР: The money? Hell, how about you hold on to it for a night. Check it out. I want you to feel secure. You know what? Let's not do this. I've got another investor who's already committed. ДЖЕС: David? СОЙЕР: (кладёт деньги на стол) This should cover lunch. And I'll see you Monday Jess. David. ДЖЕС: David? ДЭВИД: Wait. Мечты и желания (Чарли и Клэр на пляже) КЛЭР: Warm fluffy towels. Your turn. ЧАРЛИ: Uh, banoffee pie. КЛЭР: You already said that. ЧАРЛИ: Toffee and cream, mmmm. КЛЭР: Is food the only thing that you miss? ЧАРЛИ: You're pregnant. I mean, do you not crave anything? Pickles, fried ice cream, chocolate? КЛЭР: Peanut butter. I'm the only Australian who loves peanut butter. ЧАРЛИ: I could get you peanut butter. КЛЭР: Yeah, sure you can. ЧАРЛИ: Yes, I can. And when I get you peanut butter you have to vacate this sandy shore of depression and move to the caves. Deal? КЛЭР: Deal. Шеннон совсем плохо БУН: Help, she's not breathing. The attacks are getting worse. ДЖЕК: Shannon, listen to me. Look at me, look at me. You need to listen now. This isn't just the asthma, it's anxiety. It's in your head. ШЕННОН: No. ДЖЕК: Yes. You know that your medicine's run out and you're panicking. Shannon, Shannon, look at me. We can fight this, together, okay? Nod your head, Shannon. Good. Breathe in through... БУН: She needs her inhaler. ДЖЕК: Boone! Shannon Breathe in through your nose, slowly. No, no, no. In through the nose, like this. You can do this Shannon. You can do it. In through the nose. You got your breath. Yeah. Your color's coming back. See, I knew you could do this. Do you feel it? ШЕННОН: Yes. ДЖЕК: It's passing. Okay. Again, in through the nose. Alright, just keep doing that. Keep breathing like that. That's perfect, good job. ДЖЕК: (Буну) Keep her relaxed. Do not let her panic. БУН: Yeah. Yeah. ХЁРЛИ: Wow, man. That was awesome. I mean, that was like a – Jedi moment. (Джек идёт от пещер, Саид за ним) САИД: Jack, what will happen if she doesn't get the medicine? shrugs Then we have to make Sawyer give it to us. ДЖЕК: Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. САИД: No, not you, me. I served 5 years in the Republican Guard. ДЖЕК: I thought you were a communications officer. САИД: Part of my training entailed getting the enemy to communicate. Just give me 10 minutes with him. He'll give us the medicine. doesn't respond Is that a yes? ДЖЕК: Yes. Чарли ищет арахисовое масло ХЁРЛИ: Food from the plane's been gone for over a week, dude. ЧАРЛИ: What, no secret stash for emergencies? You and Jack have got a bunch of stuff in that cave. ХЁРЛИ: Sorry, man. No peanut butter. No peanuts. No nothing. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, but, there's got to be something. I mean, look at you. ХЁРЛИ: Look at what? ЧАРЛИ: No, no. Listen. ХЁРЛИ: Fat guy hoarding the food, is that what you think? ЧАРЛИ: No. It's just we've been here for two weeks and you've not really... ХЁРЛИ: Slimmed down much? ЧАРЛИ: All I need is a bag of peanuts. ХЁРЛИ: I have no food, alright? And for the record, I'm down a notch in my belt. I'm a big guy, it's going to be a while before you're going to want to give me a piggy back ride, okay? ЧАРЛИ: Sorry. Sorry, that was bad form. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. I'm used to it. ЧАРЛИ: So, not even a bag of... ХЁРЛИ: Dude... ЧАРЛИ: Okay. Alright, I'm sorry. Сун знает, как помочь Шеннон МАЙКЛ: Aaah, damn, stupid... СУН: Michael – the sick girl. makes breathing sounds МАЙКЛ: Yeah. Asthma. СУН: Yes, asthma. I think I can help her. Допрос Сойера САИД: a big metal pipe poised over Sawyer's head Good morning. (Саид и Джек волокут Сойера в лес) КЕЙТ: What are you doing? Jack. ДЖЕК: This was Sawyer's choice, not mine. КЕЙТ: If you do this... (Сойер привязан к дереву) СОЙЕР: Well, ain't you the brave one, jumping a guy while he's napping. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now, ain't I? ДЖЕК: Sawyer, I'm giving you the chance to do the right thing. Now, all I want is the asthma medicine. Just tell me where the inhalers are and we'll stop. СОЙЕР: Stop what, Chico? (Саид точит пластины из бамбука) ДЖЕК: It doesn't have to be this way. СОЙЕР: Yeah, it does. САИД: We do not have bamboo in Iraq, although we do have something similar – reeds. But their effect is the same when the shoots are inserted underneath the fingernails. СОЙЕР: You know what I think, Ali. I think you've never actually tortured anybody in your life. САИД: Unfortunately for us both, you're wrong. (Саид приступает к пыткам) СОЙЕР: That's it? That's all you got? Splinters? No wonder we kicked your ass in the Gulf... screams. ДЖЕК: Sayid. Sayid! СОЙЕР: No. Don't stop now. I think my sinuses are clearing. ДЖЕК: What the hell is wrong with you? САИД: Perhaps losing an eye will loosen your tongue? СОЙЕР: Okay, okay. САИД: Where is it? СОЙЕР: The only person I'll tell is her. ДЖЕК: Kate? СОЙЕР: That's the deal. Флэшбэк. Сойер в биллиардной KILO: Tell me Sawyer, do you want to die? Because when a man walks in my place and tells me he left a 160,000 of my hard won dollars in the care of a civilian I've got to ask myself if what I'm hearing isn't the desperate cry for the sweet release of death. СОЙЕР: Deal closed today. See, women are easy – a few cosmos, a couple of stunts they haven't seen between the sheets, and they think the scam's their idea. Now husbands, they need to touch the money, smell it – believe that if they had the brass to put that suitcase in the trunk of their family sedan and speed away, they just might have a chance at being an honest-to-gosh outlaw. KILO: Okay, Tex. You got your grift so pat, what'd you need my money for? Where's your seed from the last couple you roped? СОЙЕР: Well, what can I say? I like earning it as much as I like spending it. KILO: Be that as it may, I know a thing or two about making people suffer. Now you have my money, plus 50%, by noon tomorrow or I'll tell you all about it. Кейт приходит к Сойеру КЕЙТ: So I'm here. Where is it? СОЙЕР: Happy to tell you, as soon as I get that kiss. КЕЙТ: What? Are you serious? СОЙЕР: Baby, I am tied to a tree in a jungle of mystery. I just got tortured by a damn spinal surgeon and a gen-u-ine I-raqi. Of course, I'm serious. You're just not seeing the big picture here, Freckles. You really going to let that girl suffocate because you can't bring yourself to give me one little kiss? Hell, it's only first base. Lucky for you I ain't greedy. КЕЙТ: Okay. СОЙЕР: Okay. (Они целуются) СОЙЕР: I don't have it. КЕЙТ: What? СОЙЕР: The medicine. I don't have it, never did. КЕЙТ: The book – they said you found it in their luggage. СОЙЕР: The book washed up on shore, went in the drink with the rest of... (Кейт уходит) Драка КЕЙТ: He doesn't have it. ДЖЕК: What? САИД: He's lying. Can't you see that? He's been lying from the beginning. He doesn't want us to get off this island. That's why he attacked me. ДЖЕК: Hold on a minute. САИД: He destroyed the transceiver. ДЖЕК: You don't know that. Sayid! (Саид бежит к Сойеру, драка, Сойер ранен, море крови, Джек оказывает помощь) ДЖЕК: You hit an artery. Sawyer Keep still damn it. Sayid, I need my stuff from the caves, my leather backpack. Go. is pinching Sawyer's artery closed. КЕЙТ: Can you make it stop? В пещерах (Саид возвращается в пещеры) БУН: to Sayid Whose blood is that? Whose blood is that? САИД: Sawyer. БУН: You went after Sawyer and you didn't even tell me? She's my sister. ШЕННОН: Boone, don't leave me alone, okay? БУН: I'm not going anywhere, okay? ШЕННОН: Okay. of Michael coming in while Sayid runs out. Sun approaches Michael. МАЙКЛ: out some branches Are these the right ones? I think I found the right tree, but I'm guessing. СУН: the cuttings Just let me see. Oh yes, good. (Входит Джин, Сун отходит, Джин грозно смиотрит на Майкла) МАЙКЛ: Don't, man. I'm telling you, don't. Джек оказывает помощь Сойеру СОЙЕР: Let go. I know you want to. ДЖЕК: Shut up. And stop moving. СОЙЕР: You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Now you get to be the hero again, because that's what you do – fix everything up all nice. Tell him to let go, Freckles. We already made out, what else I got to live for? Hey, Jack, there's something you should know – if the tables were turned, I'd watch you die. Флэшбэк. Дома у Джесс и Дэвида see Sawyer at David and Jess' house, finalizing the deal. СОЙЕР: Alrighty. It looks like we're in the oil business. ДЭВИД: We're cool? СОЙЕР: Oh, we're cool. ДЭВИД: We get the money back? СОЙЕР: Week from tomorrow, tripled. ДЭВИД: You're not going to skip town, are you? ДЖЕС: David, for god's sake, he left all his money with us. We could've skipped town. СОЙЕР: Smart woman you got there, David. Don't let her go. kid comes into the room. ДЖЕС: Hi, baby. What are you doing up? Are you feeling better? BOY: Will you read to me? ДЖЕС: In a minute sweetheart. We have company right now. is looking at the kid, very sad. ДЭВИД: You okay? СОЙЕР: Deal's off. ДЭВИД: Excuse me? СОЙЕР: Deal's off, forget it. ДЖЕС: What are you doing? ДЭВИД: Hold on, what is this, a joke? СОЙЕР: I'm calling it off, walking away. ДЭВИД: You're not walking out of here. You know what I had to do for this? All this money in one day? СОЙЕР: Take your hand off me, boy. ДЖЕС: Sawyer? ДЭВИД: What's going on here? ДЖЕС: This isn't how is was supposed to work. You said that we were... ДЭВИД: Said? What'd he say Jessica? (Сойер оставляет деньги и выходит из дома) В палатке у Сойера (Сойер приходит в себя, рядом Кейт) КЕЙТ: You're lucky to be alive. СОЙЕР: Jack? КЕЙТ: Went to the caves to check on Shannon. holds up Sawyer's letter I read it again, and then again, because I've been trying to figure out why you beat up Boone instead of just telling him you didn't have his sister's medication. Why you pretended to have it anyway. The thing that I keep coming back around to is that you want to be hated. Then I looked at the envelope – America's bicentennial, Knoxville, TN. You were just a kid, 8 maybe 9 years old. СОЙЕР: Kate. КЕЙТ: This letter wasn't written to you. You wrote this letter. Your name's not Sawyer, is it? СОЙЕР: It was his name. He was a confidence man. Romanced my momma to get to the money, wiped them out clean, left a mess behind. So I wrote that letter. I wrote it knowing one day I'd find him. But that ain't the sad part. When I was 19, I needed 6 grand to pay these guys off I was in trouble with. So I found a pretty lady with a dumb husband who had some money. And I got them to give it to me. How's that for a tragedy? I became the man I was hunting. Became Sawyer. Don't you feel sorry for me. grabs the letter from her. Get the hell out. Get out! Сун помогает Шеннон БУН: Jack I don't know. It's a miracle. She just showed up with that mixture. She rubbed it on Shannon's chest and 10 minutes later she was breathing. ДЖЕК: Eucalyptus – smart, Jack. Sun Thank you, very much. Арахисовое масло КЛЭР: What are you doing? ЧАРЛИ: Packing your stuff, you're moving to the caves. КЛЭР: You didn't? Peanut butter? No way. ЧАРЛИ: Just like you ordered. Oh, there is one thing. It's extra smooth. КЛЭР: That's okay. КЛЭР: It's empty. ЧАРЛИ: What? No, no it's not. It's full, full to the brim, with stick to the roof of your mouth, oh, god, makes you want a glass of milk extra smooth. It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted. You want some? Саид уходит КЕЙТ: Sayid? САИД: I can't stay here. КЕЙТ: What? САИД: I'm leaving. I don't know for how long. КЕЙТ: Sayid, you can't. We still don't know what's out there. САИД: I've worse things to fear than what's in the jungle. What I did today, what I almost did, I swore to do never again. If I can't keep that promise, I have no right to be here. КЕЙТ: There's nowhere to go. САИД: Someone has to walk the shore and map the island, see what else there is. I can't think of a better person to do it than the only one I trust. I hope we meet again. kisses her hand and leaves. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон